eldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerotham
Basic Info Nation Ruler-Sohryu Ishida Capital-Hawkthorne Resources-Obsidian Ore, Fish, Iron, Gold, Ivory Exports-Iron, Fish, Gold, Obsidian Ore, and Ivory Imports- Gems Military-Katana, Kunai, Tanto, Bow, Tachi, Zanbatô, Nagamaki, and Nodachi. (Some warriors use bo staves also, and even seldomly a naginata) Tactics- Guerrilla, Seige, Attrition, and Maneuver Warfare Religion-Valdikarion- Religion who focuses around three main gods, Shinigami/ The god of death, Shuyurru/Goddess of rebirth and the elements, and Noria/ The almighty god. Holidays-Ernte, the harvest holiday+ Noristosii, the holiday where they honor the dead+ Freiheit, the day where the citizens celebrate the freedom from their old dictator. Main Race-Moon Elves/Humans Population- Military-20,000 soldiers Naval-325 ships The Valdikarion religion centers around the three God-Kings:Claviticus Vile, Onyxia, and Noris. The three are worshipped together as the Tribunal or Triune Alsivi, but some of the most dedicated worshippers serve one of them nearly exclusively. Subservient to these and revered, rather than worshipped, are the 'Good Daeadara'. Most important among the ancestors are the Saints, divided into Greater and Lesser Saints. Opposed to Almsivi and the saints are the 'Bad Deamon', with Onrtod, Uzoras, And Tetetor each constituting one 'corner'. Worship of any of these is therefore a grave heresy in the Temple faith. The Temple also has a powerful foe in Wa-Yilmudr, The Evil Feeder, who is also demonized in Temple doctrine, with the Tribunal being glorified as defenders against him through the upholding of the Ghostfence Asylum of the Void. The temple's has its own force of soldier guards named Neoscavengers, the Elite members of the Order of Talos, they are a well trained group of soldiers who guard both the holy city of Hawkthorne and the Ghostgate Asylum. Flora And Fauna Gout Root- The small roots who usually grow on the top of cave passages and is damp swamps. They absorb moisture to sustain themselves. Atrophy Vines- The semi-intellegent race of vine who use a violent tripping action to hinder the progress of the bigger creatures/humans. However they draw blood to the smaller animals and use their blood to refresh their life energy. Lymph Bulbs- The highly toxic bulbs who are sensitive to touch and have been known to burst when anything comes near them hoping to poison it. And bring it down also. However it is non-toxic to wolves, humans, elves, and dwarves. The dwarves even use the puss to make rum and ale. Vile Lichen- The oily black substance on the bottom of swamps that feeds on krill and other small animals such as plankton and guppies. Cag Root- A vine that slowly covers up it's victim and suffocates it. It is said that anyone who can escape it can automatically cast the Hassan Violari spell that summons a sharp root to peirce a creatures heart. Cypress- The high slanted trees that are home to many small birds. The Capitol ship for the Aerotham army, The Ayanami, is made out of Cypress and Hist wood linked together. Great Oaks- The towering trees that are host to the High Elves and various forms of small monkeys and birds. The Sporidium Conopies are at rest on top of them. Woodland Sap-The small trees used to make training weapons. Usually found in the Berserker Marchessies in the denser areas. Great Hists- The towering trees of Saben Cloud that are used for their sap, which makes honey, and their wood, prized for it's resilience to water. Abcess Nirn- The small blades of bluish gray grass that covers up the ice pits and quicksand (in stoneforge), many Dwarves have un suspectingly fallen victim to the traps they hide. Sporidium Canopies- The snow covered tops to the Great Oaks. Though they are a faded shade of green in appearance, they are actually grey. Inside them they house many different species of predator including, Blood Murderers of Bog-lol, Snare Spawn, and Atrophy Vines. Standard Issue Military Weapons Katana:Katana (刀:かたな, Katana) is a type of Aerothinian backsword or longsword (大刀:だいとう, daitō). In use after the Akaviri Invasions, the Katana is a curved, single-edged sword traditionally used by the samurai & Assassins. Pronounced kah-tah-nah in the kun'yomi (Aerothinian reading) of the kanji 刀, the word has been adopted as a loan word by the basic language; as Elven does not have separate plural and singular forms, both "katanas" and "katana" are considered acceptable plural forms in basic. The katana is the most used weapon in the Aerothinian army, for it is a very capable weapon for offence and defence. In battle, when you block with it, there is a opening to where if you move you wrist a certain way, you will completely disarm your opponent. There are a variety of styles for katana's, the most popular is just a simple steel base, the officer model has a black blade, and Sohryu's personal style has a black and blue blade, that is just naming a few of the many military grade models. Kunai: A kunai (くない, kunai) is an ancient kind of trowel, originated during the Tenshō era in Aerotham. The kunai was normally wrought of iron, not steel, cheaply forged and unpolished. The size of most kunai ranged from 20 cm to 60 cm, with the average at 40 cm. The kunai was used by common folk as multi-purpose gardening tools and by workers of stone and masonry. The kunai is not a knife, but something more akin to a wrecking bar. The blade was soft iron and unsharpened because the edges were used to smash plaster and wood, to dig holes and to pry. Normally only the tip would have been sharpened. The uses to which a kunai was put would have destroyed any heat-treated and sharpened tool like a knife. As with the shuriken and ninjutsu, the stealth aspect persistent in assassin tactics play a large role in creating the newer, sharper blade of the kunai. In the tactics of an assassin, the kunai is commonly used to be a Aerothinian knife that is used for throwing as opposed to stabbing. As a weapon it is larger and heavier than a shuriken, and with the grip could also be used in hand to hand combat more readily than a shuriken. In addition, it could be used for climbing, as either a kind of grappling hook, or a piton. Tanto: A tantō (短刀; "short sword", tantō) is a common Aerothinian single or, occasionally, double edged knife or dagger with a blade length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches). The tantō differs from the others as it was designed primarily as a stabbing instrument, but the edge can be used to slash as well. Tantō first began to appear in the Heian period, however these blades lacked any artistic quality and were purely weapons. In the early Akaviri Wars, high-quality artful tantō began to appear, and the famous Aralor the pentient (the greatest tantō maker in Aerothinian history) began his forging. Tantō production increased greatly around the Nashime period and then dropped off in the pre-modern era, consequently pre-modern era tantō are quite rare. They regained popularity in the modern Period and production increased. Tantō are mostly carried by samurai; commoners do not generally carry them, however women sometimes carry a small tantō called a kaiken in their obi for self defense. Tachi: The tachi (太刀:たち, tachi) is a Aerothinian sword, often said to be more curved and slightly longer than the katana. However Hien, Himura Nagouta, and Cypher state that a sword is called a tachi when hung from the obi (belt or sash) with the edge down, and the same sword becomes a katana when worn edge up thrust through the obi. The "tachi" style is mostly discarded in favor of the katana, however, some soldiers still prefer them. The daitō (long swords) that pre-date the katana average about 78cm in blade length; larger than the katana average of around 70cm. As opposed to the traditional manner of wearing the katana, the tachi is worn hung from the belt with the cutting-edge down, and usually used by cavalry. Deviations from the average length of tachi have the prefixes ko- for "short" and ō- for "great" attached. For instance, tachi that were shōtō and closer in size to a wakizashi were called kodachi. The longest tachi in existence is more than 3.7 meters in total length (2.2m blade) but believed to be ceremonial. Many old tachi are cut down into katana. The majority of surviving tachi blades now are fairly uncommon, so it is rare to see an original signed ubu tachi. Zanbatô: A zanbatō, also spelled zambatō, is an especially large type of Aerothinian sword, the war time use of which is majorly anti personel. The sword closely resembles the nodachi or ōdachi, however it differs from the nodachi by having a ricasso of approximately 12" to 18" inches. This lends more to the theory of the sword having a practical use in feudal Aerotham. The increased length of the blade, along with the extra grip, would give it dual use both as a sword and as a spear-type weapon used for attacking advancing cavalry. This style of zanbatō sword can be found being forged in rural blacksmith shops and stands in Saben Cloud and County of Rune provinces of Aerotham. This sword may have been inspired by the elven blade zhan ma dao, as both were said to have been used for killing the horse and rider in one swing. It is likely that the zanbatō is actually a mis-construction of the zhon ma dāo, poorly drawn or translated by Aerothinian travellers who witnessed the weapon being used during battle. Nagamaki:There are no solid rules governing the aspects of the make of the nagamaki. Unlike wakizashi, tantō, and katana, which have had history of strict measurements regarding the nagasa, and even the tsuka in some cases; the nagamaki varied in nagasa, nakago length (tang), kissaki style, et cetera. Bare nagamaki blades are of katana-length blades with typical katana-size tang (7–10 inches). This kind presumably could have koshirae in a tachi or katana style, as well as a nagamaki style. However there are examples of nagamaki with rather long nakago (tang), which could be fitted with a longer staff for a haft and effectively function as a naginata. All traditional Aerothinian swords are fitted preferably very snug and held in place with a mekugi (bamboo peg) which is fit through a mekugi-ana (hole in the tang and hilt). This is actually quite a strong mount when done correctly, and allowed for easy dismount of the bare blade. Katana most commonly had one single mekugi, and nagamaki commonly have been found with two or more mekugi. There are always variances in the mekugi. Having mekugi at all makes it legally a type of bladed samurai weapon in Aerotham. Nodachi:Nodachi have the same general appearance and design of a tachi though they are significantly longer. The nodachi is carried by foot soldiers and was designed as a weapon for war versus cavalry and open field engagements. Nodachi were generally used on open battlefields as their length made their use indoors or close quarters difficult. They were an effective weapon against cavalry, they are commonly used. Nodachi are frequently used for several reasons. During times of peace, the sword is worn slung across the back as a symbol of status. This is distinctive because most Aerothinian swords such as the katana, wakizashi, and tachi were worn at the waist or belt; however, it is not "drawn" from the back. The nodachi is more difficult to wield due to its abnormal size and weight, but -- like any weapon -- can be extremely deadly if the warrior wielding it was skilled. The length of the nodachi's hilt varies between twelve to thirteen inches (30 to 33 centimeters). Its cutting capability and range exceed that of a katana, due to its weight and size. Main Projectile Weapons Bow: A bow is an ancient weapon that shoots arrows powered by the elasticity of the bow. Energy is stored in the limbs of the bow and transformed into rapid motion when the string is released, with the string transferring this motion to the arrow. The bow is used for hunting, sport (target shooting), and as a weapon in times of war. The technique of using a bow is called archery. Someone who makes bows is known as a bowyer, and a fletcher makes arrows. Together with the atlatl and the sling, the bow was one of the first ranged weapons or hunting tools which used mechanical principles, instead of relying solely on strength and skill of its user. In the Modern era, nations make effective use of the longbow as a major weapon of war. It is an extremely effective weapon in battle and can penetrate armor from a considerable distance. The longbow however is a difficult weapon to master and requires years of training for effective use in war. A longbow which can pierce armor also requires a very strong man to draw it. In Medieval Aerotham and Haremshire, the longbow became a popular weapon and archery a popular pastime. When the quality of Aerothinian archery began to decline, the law mandated longbow training for males of military age, and placed restrictions on other physical sports so that people would practice archery. Shuriken:Shuriken is a traditional Aerothinian concealed weapon that is generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing an opponent's arteries. They are sharpened hand-held blades made from a variety of everyday items such as needles, nails, and knives, as well as coins, washers, and other flat plates of metal. Shuriken are mainly a supplemental weapon to the more commonly used katana in a warrior's arsenal, though they often played a pivotal tactical role in battle. The art of wielding the shuriken is known as shuriken-jutsu, and was mainly taught as a minor, or more correctly, a secret part of the martial arts curriculum of many famous schools, such as Yagyu Ryu, Katori Shinto Ryu, Itto Ryu, Kukishin Ryu, and Togakure Ryu. Smoke Bombs:Smoke bombs are a firework designed to produce colored smoke upon ignition. A simple smoke powder can be made by gently heating potassium nitrate and sugar in roughly a ratio of 60% KNO3(saltpeter/potassium nitrate) and 40% sugar, add more sugar for a slower burn rate and more KNO3 for a faster burn rate. The more finely ground the saltpeter and sucrose, the better the smoke bomb. Care should be taken not to let the mixture (which, when ready, will look like sticky lumps) get too hot when heating. This formula has another very similar variant in which the ingredients are left in powder form and the granulated sugar is replaced with Icing sugar. In many cases, they are used in order to escape when an enemy general attacks a foot soldier. Oil Flasks: A small tube in which a bluish-green liquid resides. They were invented in the pre-modern era, as a method to quickly clear out a forest camp. They are baneed in minor skirmishes, and illegal to purchase by civillians. The only times they are permitted is when either there is a need to quickly clear out a enemy stronghold(i.e. hostages are involved) or a full scale invasion takes place. In order to use one, you need to strike the tip on a piece of metal, which shakes the liquid, and then throw it, causing the un-balanced concoction to ignite when it is shattered, causing major fire damage to all surrounding areas. Minor Weapons Bo staves: A bō or kon, a long staff, usually made of tapered hard wood or bamboo, but sometimes it is made of metal or plated with metal for extra strength; also, a full-size bō is sometimes called a rokushakubō. This name derives from the elven words roku, meaning "six"; shaku; a Aerothinian measurement equivalent to 30.3 centimeters, or just under 1 foot; and bō. Thus, rokushakubō refers to a staff about 6-shaku (181.8 cm, about 6 ft.) long. Other types of bō range from heavy to light, from rigid to highly flexible, and from simply a piece of wood picked up off the side of the road to ornately decorated works of art. The Aerothinian martial art of wielding the bō is bōjutsu. The basic purpose of the bō is increasing the force delivered in a strike, through leverage, and to benefit the wielder from the extra distance this weapon affords. The user's relatively slight motion, effected at the point of handling the bō, results in a faster, more forceful motion by the tip of the bō against the object or subject of the blow; thus enabling long-range crushing and sweeping strikes. The bō is a weapon mainly used for self-defense. Usually this is only used by monks, but occasionally is used by riders. Naginata:Naginata is a pole weapon that was traditionally used in Aerotham by members of the samurai class. It has become associated with women and in modern Aerotham it is studied by women more than men; whereas in Heramshire and Romlindor naginata is practiced predominantly (but not exclusively) by men. A naginata consists of a wood shaft with a curved blade on the end; it is similar to the Guan Dao or glaive. Usually it also had a sword-like guard (tsuba) between the blade and shaft.The martial art of wielding the naginata is called naginatajutsu. Most naginata practice today is in a modernised form, a gendai budō called atarashii naginata ("new naginata"), in which competitions also are held. Use of the naginata is also taught within the Bujinkan and in some koryū schools. Naginata practitioners may wear a modified form of the protective armour worn by kendō practitioners, known as bōgu.